Holy Water
by NYANCAT56
Summary: The group are trapped at the prison, fenced in by the Walkers and Woodbury. All hope seems lost for any survival... until an insane woman arrives at the prison, offering a chance to escape to somewhere safe. With romance and danger in the air, will the group make it out in one piece? pairings includes OC/Daryl Merle/Beth, story is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

My back was the worst in the morning.

The scars my dear pop had given me stung stiffly in the morning, along with my scar that stupid bitch Andrea had given me.

"Hurry your ass up Daryl," called Rick from along the grey cells.

I sighed, and cricked my back. Stepping out of my cold, dark cell, I looked at my family milling about moodily near the table. Walking down the creaking steps, I dipped my head at Michonne who was sitting polishing a stupid cat ornament, and gently took my lil' ass kicker from Beth's arms, who was grizzling slightly. She immediately quieted when I held her, big blue eyes looking at me. I definitely preferred her over Lori.

Whilst Carol busied herself with the washing in the corner, I threw a pair of my socks in her face, which resulted in disgusting soapy water being sprayed at me. Carl giggled, at the both us.

Our world needed more laughter for the kid.

We had been in the prison for about three months now, and lost many good men along the way. Everyone looked slightly grumpy at the main table. We all knew our life span was running out thanks to that stupid bastard over in Woodbury.

"I wouldn' be surprised if he was watching us now," I grumbled to Merle next to me, attracting the attention of the group.

"He's saying what we all are thinking," Maggie spoke. The rest of the group stopped their jobs and came and sat down to the large table.

I seemed to have provoked a discussion about this.

Rick sighed, and held his head in his hands.

"What are we meant to do guys? We're meant to meet with the nut job once Andrea gets her ass down here. We're all sitting ducks."

"How about we leave?" Carl said, busy sharing his meagre slice of bread with a smidge of butter with his sister. He was lucky to be able to eat that- the rest of the group had but water and a small biscuit.

Carol stood up. "We're running out of supplies. We can't go in our own territory without being shot at. Those damn biters are pushing us back more and more. I say we grab a truck, pour all our gas and belongings in it, and drive to Canada.. or die trying."

Merle also stood, knocking his knees on the table, "that is the dumbest piece a' shit I ever heard."

"Don't talk to her like that Dixon!" Hershel barked, waving his crutches around, and in turn scaring Judith, who immediately started bawling into my grungy shirt.

"What ya' gonna do, farmer? Let's not forget that with one arm I could still knock your puny little-"

"Enough!" yelled Beth. The banging on the walls grew louder. Moans filled the air from the walkers.

Merle looked at her, and then sat down.

"Now, I think-" Beth began.

"Shut up." I spoke. I could hear something. Mad laughter and a gun.

"Oi , Darlene, don't speak to a lady like tha'-"

Rick stood up, and motioned to us.

"No, he's right, everyone to the watch tower! Bring your guns and aim for anything that can shoot back at you!"

It was small and stuffy up in the watchtower. I was at the back of the group, making sure no one was stupid enough to fall out the damn watching holes.

"Buncha' crazy fools, eh Kicker?" I smiled at my baby, who responded with a happy squeal and a gurgle. I loved that baby more than my own worthless life, and would happily let her call me Mama... as long as Merle had his mouth taped shut.

"Holy shit!" Rick growled, prompting me to push past Glenn and peer out. And there, stood the stupidest person I had ever seen.

A small woman with long brown hair sat atop her Bentley car, laughing and shooting at any Walkers that went near her. In the back of a car stood a fucking tiger, growling at the monsters.

Carol gasped. "Get down there and open the gates!"

"Yoo hoo!" waved the girl at us, hearing our shouts. "Any help darlings?!" she kicked a Walker in the face, and then began shooting the ones inside the yard. I, Merle and Rick ran down the stairs two at a time, and raced to the yard doors, dodging the bullets that floored the Walkers near us, snapping and growling for our blood. Peeling the large doors open, the crazy woman drove her car through, smiled largely at us, and collapsed to the grimy ground. Andrea stood behind her, gun pointed out.

I've always thought that stupid bitch shouldn't be allowed anywhere near a gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Hershel had finished bandaging the gun wound and left the woman's cell, he sat down at the table with the rest of us.

Well, I say the rest of us. Rick was pacing around the prison, a vein throbbing in his forehead. Andrea sat on a hard back chair, her hands handcuffed to a cold radiator.

"When you are on our territory," he finally whispered, his voice steely, "you NEVER raise your gun unless you are with us." Andrea gulped and nodded slightly. I swear, if anyone in the room was having doubts of Rick being a capable leader, they were quashed right there.

Hershel spoke up. "She had a shot right through the shoulder, but it was clean. It's in a sling and she won't be able to put any pressure on it for ...Two weeks, I'd say."

A small knife in the thick tension arrived with the clanging of knuckles against jail bars.

Our prisoner had woken up.

Leaving Andrea behind for a moment, Rick grabbed her chair; leaving the bitch sprawled on the floor, and sat in front of the jail cell. The rest of us followed him.

"Who are you?" he asked the woman. She smiled, and tutted slightly.

"Ah, ah, ah. First things first. Where's my cat?"

We had no clue what to do with the animal when we brought her in; with Rick and I taking no chances against one of our family being hurt, we had grabbed one of the dead Biters and lured the tiger into a jail cell with the smell of the rotting meat. I could hear the sharp crack of bones from where I sat.

"He's in the cell above yours. You may have him back when you tell us why you came here and if you have anything to do with the governor." Maggie spoke simply. Something in her steely grey eyes must have touched our prisoner, because she nodded and stretched her leg.

"My name is Sophia Eliza Parker Bowles the 5th of York. I am nineteen years old, British born and raised, and immigrated to Kenya when I was fifteen with my parents. Two years ago I and my parents - visited America for information about a pair of tigers just born for our conservation sanctuary in Kenya. After purchasing them, of course the great sickness took ahold, and I've been travelling this barren landscape ever since...for a _crew_."

Beth sat forward from her seat next to Merle.

"A crew?"

Sophia sat forward.

"That's right, Blondie. Do you fair people know quite where you are?"

We looked amongst ourselves before shaking our heads. The endless fields and mild weather were pretty to look at but weren't great with clues for our location.

Rick sat up from his seat.

"Excuse us for a second, Sophia."

Sitting down near young Judith's playpen, we all talked.

"Can we let her out of the cell now, Dad? She seems to check out." Carl asked eagerly, his hat flopping in front of his face.

Carol and Beth nodded along with young Carl.

"I'm cool wit' it." I muttered, playing with my pistol.

"Thanks, Yankee!" Sophia eagerly shouted in my direction.

Rick thought, and dug out his key. "Let's see what she means by crew."

Spreading out the large map on the floor, Sophia stroked her tiger, before flopping down on the round.

"Oh, He's perfectly safe," she smiled at my families' petrified glances, "I've raised him since he was a pup. Perfectly harmless, except if you're a bloody zombie."

Merle stood and stroked along the animal's back, scratching his ears. The tiger purred.

"Well I'll be damned," he spoke with wonder.

"Now then, we are here." Sophia pointed at a corner of the USA. "And, I am travelling to here." She pointed to a large edge of Africa. "I need a crew who can help me with my ship, and in return you may stay at my large sanctuary. We have...Well, _had _tinned food, animals, shelter, clothes, territory, ammo, and the best part is there are bound to be no walkers, considering the amount of animals in Africa looking for a slow and stupid meal. Somewhere to live till the end of our days. "

We looked around at each other in wonder. Somewhere to stay...somewhere safe it was unheard of.

Rick scowled, and just like that I knew I had to find a way to convince him. The next few minutes could have meant life or death for us.

"None of us know how to charter a boat. And how are we meant to survive at least two weeks on one? We have a baby. Old people. We need security."

"Yeah, great security a mile away from the gov'na," Merle growled.

Sophia looked shocked.

"Where the bloody hell is the Governor!?" She stood up and started packing her rucksack. "I'm getting out of here."

"No!" I stood, and grabbed her am, looking into her light green eyes. "We accept your deal!"

"Daryl." Rick shouted, but I was past caring. I needed a safe space for Asskicker, Carl, Merle, Beth, the family. Somewhere that I could be sure that i wouldn't suffer any more losses. I couldn't take anymore.

Maggie looked at her curiously. "What did he do to y'all?"

Sophia scowled, and pulled on her tiger's fur, showing a deep, blood red scar. It looked fresh. "He tried to get me to join and the town and when I delightfully declined he had a bit of fun with a knife and poor Edgar here. Then, of course, a rape and a beating."

Andrea looked shocked.

"Eh! Eh!" Judith's happy gurgling awoke us from the seriousness of business. Her little hands clapping together, she looked at the tiger. "Eh! Gah!" Rick's maniacal glint in his eye softened, and he raised his daughter above his head, smiling at her happy squealing.

"What a cute bab." Sophia smiled.

Carl looked confused.

"What's a bab?"

"We sometimes call children in England "bab". I remember my cousin William used to call me it."

Glenn grinned. " don't suppose ya' go' a can a' Stella in that' there backpack luv?"

Sophia laughed out loud. "What a brilliantly terrible cockney accent, china man."

And suddenly, she was one of us.

Light from the newly raised sun shone through the blinds of our reinforced windows, casting a soft glow on everyone in the room. Innocent, even in this world.

"So, do you accept my offer?"

Rick handed Carl Judith, and looked at Sophia. "We will accept your offer, on the condition that you get everyone of us out of this prison without anyone dying, and we have full rights over your land."

Sophia smiled, and shook his hand. "We have a deal, Officer."


	3. Chapter 3

Y'know, I was always falling in love with sluts and slags. Maybe one of them here shrinks would call it "Forced love on my part due to my daddy issues."

Well, I'm the one with the issues still alive in this world. Can anyone tell me where the PHD's are?

Oh, that's right. Desperately knawing on their own flesh.

But I ain't ever fallen in love with a girl more innocent than I, and younger at that. I dunno. Maybe the Governor and his ways have finally started to affect me.

I and Beth were keeping watch in the Guard Tower whilst everyone packed up their belongings in the cells below. Tonight we were planning on making our escape east, where the port's would be, scavenging anything from anywhere on the way there. I can't say I was looking forward to a month on a boat with those fools and a fucking tiger, but hey. They're family.

"Merle?" Why did she have to say my name in that adorable-

"Yes?"

"Can we trust Sophia?"

"Maybe if we take tha' damn plum outa' her mouth." Beth giggled lightly at my thin joke, like chime bells over a breeze.

Hell. When did I get so poetic?

"Seriously though, I don't think she's all there n' the head. But remember that we're the ones with the ammo. I don't like her near Judith. Or anyone, for that matter."

"You'll protect us. You and Daryl." She put her hand over mine.

And I let her keep it there.

DPV

"So, you know the plans?" asked Sophia to me and Rick. We sat at the kitchen table that had been privy to so many moments in our history at the Prison, watching our group pack up their lives through tears and laughter, Carl and Michonne were giggling over that damn cat statue, Glenn and Maggie smiling over something in the bags.

The harsh light of the sun was beginning to wane on us, and the moon was fast coming up. We needed to make our move, and soon.

Rick frowned. "Yeah, but go through it again."

"Carol and you go in the smallest car and lead any Woodbury bastards away through the forest- come out on the west bank. The rest of us hide in the back of that pickup truck, driven by Merle and Michonne, to make anyone else think we're going to Woodbury. Good plan, right?"

Rick nodded. "Then I and Carol dump the car, drain the gas and board the Truck with you guys?"

"Exactly. We take brief stops every time we hit a town, clean it of everything it has, and then continue till we hit a port. We pick the biggest; make sure it has room and board, then set off to sunny Africa. You okay with that, Yankee?"

I nodded, watching her hair bob in its ponytail as she strode away, flanked by that cat of hers.

"Can we trust her around Judith wit' that thing?"

Rick nodded. "We're gonna have to. Thanks to your loud mouth we have a deal. Now what are we doing about Andrea?"

She sat, asleep, or at least pretending. I could see her eyes moving behind the eyelids.

"Feed her to the tiger?"

Rick laughed as Michonne strode over to us. "You sweet on the new girl?" she asked me, a hint of a smile.

"NO!" I growled, and walked off to do my packing. Laughing from Michonne and Rick followed me.

From nowhere, Sophia came up to me, her large green eyes blinking in mirth.

"How much stock you got?"

I thought about it. "Twenty cans of food, about four packs of baby food, and ten bottles of water. We're gonna need to stop for more stuff."

Sophia nodded that perfect head, and whilst checking items of her list I could finally get a decent look at her.

She was slim- but weren't we all, with not one decent meal in two years?

She had long, almost to her waist coppery ginger hair, which could be mistaken for brown with the moonlight glinting on her. Small scars littering her one good arm. Filth and dirt had marked her sling within one day; a snub nose and thick red lips sat on her face, along with a bunch of freckles. She was beautiful to me.

"You finished, Yankee?" She smiled without looking up from her board.

I growled, and walked away, to Rick and that bitch Michonne's amused glances. Carl walked past, grinning.

"Got yourself a girlfriend, Daryl?"

"Shut it, kid."

HPV

It was time. We were all boarding the massive truck littering the yard, throwing pour bags down and getting comfortable with our guns. Judith was grizzling slightly in my Beth's arms, and I was sure I could see a few lights in the dark distance.

"Everyone on the truck, now." I whispered, watching everyone following my advice.

"Daddy?" Beth murmured, now trying to shush a bawling baby in her arms.

Sophia sighed, and ran over to us, before poking Judith in the forehead. The baby quieted almost immediately.

"What the hell did you just do?" Carl growled, and pushed Beth behind him.

Sophia grinned. "I poked her third eye."

Merle walked past us with his gun, rolling his eyes. "Damn hippie."

"Are we quite finished?" Shouted Rick quietly, from his car door next to Carol.

Ahh, Carol. With us being the elders of our clan, me and her stuck together a lot. After Beth's mother died, life was lonely. Maggie had Glenn, and Beth was becoming closer with that ragamuffin Merle... But who did I have?

Boarding the truck with my crutches, we all looked back at the Prison that had been our home for four months. In a strange way, I was gonna miss it.

"Bye mom." Whispered Carl.

DPV

The weather was cold when we drove out. Dark hills were littered with the dead and undead, harsh groans filled the March air, a black sky filled with the bloating light of the half moon. I shivered. All was not right.

We were packed in together in the large truck, Judith and Carl getting the only top bunks in the vehicle. Meagre food and water had us pencilled in tightly, but we were used to it.

"Hey, Sophia," Carl murmured, alerting the Brit to his question.

"Yes, sprog?"

"With food running out and all, what do you feed your pet on?"

Her green eyes gleamed like a cat; she had sat next to me for the journey, her tiger sprawled next her, asleep.

"Walkers, child. I found out animals aren't affected by the disease... I really doubt you want your chicken leg to start roaring at you."

Brief laughter filled the truck.

"Hush!" Merle suddenly spoke from the front, and we all crouched down next to the blankets and food.

And suddenly, hell opened up.

Loud crashes and bangs suddenly hit the truck, bullets scoring through some of the metal. Judith started screaming, the food and water milling about, women and men scrabbling for weapons. It was anarchy.

"Woo! Sophia yelled. "Party time bitches!"

Opening the top of the truck with her one good arm, she grabbed her pistol and began shooting at our predators.

"For god's sake, stupid bitch!" I roared, and pushed by her to also begin shooting.

We were heading for the woods, trampling down trees, animals, walkers, all the while being chased by a land rover holding the governor himself with his right hand gal, Andrea. She looked scared. I loaded my weapon and shot off a quick round at them, hitting a man at the back who ol' Phil kicked out the car. Next to me Sophia had gone mad, shooting anything that moved. She hit Andrea in the arm, causing screaming to erupt from the other car.

"This way Merle!" Rick yelled, and we all swerved to once side, I could feel myself falling until Sophia grabbed my back and hurled me back inside the truck.

"Right! Fasten your seatbelts ladies and gents; we're in for a bumpy ride!" She grabbed her rucksack, and fumbling, pulled out a dirty hand grenade.

"Jesus Christ," I spoke above the rumbling and shot sounds.

"Step on it Merle," Sophia laughed, before hurling herself onto the top of the truck. We all craned our necks to see what was going down. Below the whipping trees and harsh gale, we were gaining speed on the jackass Governor, leaving Sophia to pull the pin with her teeth and chuck it in their car. They looked at it for a few seconds, before the car swerved into some trees; our truck bounced along some Walker heads, before settling down; with Rick and Carol in front of us, we had hit a main road; we were safe for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the journey was quiet, spent mainly looking back through the gaps for any vicious walkers or any remaining Woodbury fanatics. Rick and Carol had dropped off the car somewhere on the deserted road, and had now joined us, with Maggie and Hershel taking over the driving of the truck. Sleep had now found its way to the group, leaving only myself and Sophia awake, save the drivers.

Carl and Judith were asleep in Rick's lap, who was clutching at an old pillow. I think it reminded him of Lori. Glenn had passed out over some of the food, carol curled up next to him. She looked cold, so I lowered my threadbare blanket atop her. Beth had fallen asleep on Merle's shoulder, who was gently stroking her head.

"Cute," I murmured at my brother.

"Yeah, they are," spoke Sophia, who was gently stroking her purring tiger.

I looked at her, my heart pounding. She was...there were so many words to describe her. She was mad, brilliant, crazy... what to say to her what to say what to say-

"Where did you get a grenade from?" I asked her.

_Smooth, Dixon._

"I raided this Disease Centre a couple years back, and took these grenades and ammo. There was this mad man tried to get me and Edgar here to stay. His wife let us go though."

I grimaced.

"That man tried to kill us."

Sophia looked at me, and casually cut a finger off of a walker breaking through the truck walls before feeding it to Edgar. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you keep him?"

"He's useful. Plus too bloody cute to leave to those bastards outside. "Sophia looked down at the floor, then sighed. " I'm scared."

I looked at her, and then moved closer to her.

"Why?"

"What if I crash the boat, or hurt you guys, or get everything wrong and we're stranded in Africa with nothing there?" Sophia frowned.

I didn't like that look on her beautiful face.

"I've only met you and I trust you. Even if you are insane and a nut job when it comes to explosives."

Sophia giggled, then leant towards me... and kissed me.

Her lips were like cinnamon and sugar, everything right with the world. Holding her head tenderly, I pressed back...until young Ass Kicker decided to wake up.

We touched foreheads, smiling.

"Continue this later?" murmured Sophia.

I nodded, and grabbed my baby, rocking her to sleep. Seeing as Glenn was asleep on top of the baby formula, she would have to go hungry for the time being.

Stupid Short Round.

As I stood, my back aching, Beth began to whimper, until Merle put an arm round her and pulled her closer. They both slept on.

I enjoyed the thought of my brother finding love within the group. It was about time he made a new life out of the ruins of our old ones. As it was, I'm sure Maggie's stomach had swelled in the past month, and Carol and Hershel had certainly become closer. We were further from the Woodbury ethics than ever.

Daylight soon shook the group, perhaps six o clock in the morning. The truck stopped as we hit a deserted town, and Hershel and Maggie climbed out, tired with red yes.

As we all stepped out of the town, I looked around quietly. It seemed quiet, empty shops staring back at us. The sun was high in the sky, a cloudless, muggy day. A thin breeze brought us the stench of Walkers, empty packets and dust floating around our feet.

Rick stepped in front of us.

"You know the drill. Beth, Carol and Hershel with the baby near the truck, Glenn, Maggie, Carl and I will take the right side of the shops. The rest of you, take the left. Take everything you find, guys!"

As we paired off, Michonne sniffed the air and drew her Katana. Edgar also sniffed the air, and growled, showing his teeth. They were the size of my thumbs.

Rick also stopped and looked behind us. His eyes widened.

Behind us stood over twenty of the fucking Walkers, teeth bared, walking in that ghastly way towards us.

There were too many for our measly ammo.

"SPLIT UP!" roared Merle, before grabbing Beth and the baby and dragging myself and Sophia into the nearest building to us. The rest of them ran into a large storey mall, save Carl who climbed a top of the truck. The Walkers were almost near us.

"CARL!" screamed Rick, fighting Michonne who grabbed him and pulled him into the building.

My group with me ran up the stairs two at a time, eventually coming to a room that had once been an office. The baby was screaming as we looked out of the window and shot any Walkers that got near the truck. But t wasn't enough. We had about five bullets on us, and we were outnumbered three to one. My heart was pounding at the thought of losing the brat.

Then suddenly, Sophia reappeared with a coat hanger and a piece of fishing line. Taking her sling off, she grabbed my cross bow, and attaching the fishing line to the arrow, shot it at Rick, who let it drop into his section of fuzzy grey carpet before attaching it to a doorknob on his side of the building. There was now a zipwire between the two shopping centres.

Grabbing the coat hanger, Sophia hissed at her sprained arm, before kissing me on the cheek, and patting her tiger, who was growling fiercely, a glint in his eye.

"Ta ta, darlings!" and she jumped out of the small window.

Carl started screaming and kicking at the walkers who had a hold of his ankle. He battered him fiercely with a branch atop of the large vehicle, but almost lost his grip.

Sophia skidded down the zip wire, kicking several of the bastards in the face, before grabbing Carl with her bandaged arm, yelling out in pain, and jumping to the other side with the coat hanger. One walker bit her foot, causing a scream from Sophia- Merle pulled me back from the window as I sought to run out there and help her. But she had done it.

By the time Carl and Sophia hit the other side to Rick Michonne and Glenn had returned to the window with several bullets, shooting the remaining fuckers in the head. We were safe. But was Sophia?

We all ran down there and laid the pair out on the ground. Carl was safe, but crying slightly as his father suffocated him with a hug. The heat was making us all tense; the rolling hills a sign of the struggle to come. Only a faint hint of sea salt in the air was a promise of our destination.

Hershel had laid Sophia out on the dusty ground, and was checking her foot. She was fine, the steel tips of her military boots saving her toes as it had for me all those months ago. Merle was hugging Beth tightly, who was sobbing her baby blues out. That girl was as sensitive as a daisy flower.

As I hugged her tightly, the moronic bastard laughed at me as I cradled her to my chest.

"You stupid, stupid, bitch!" I growled.

Sophia laughed, and then giggled as her tiger licked her toes.

We were ok. The gang was safe. I could relax slightly.

As soon as Sophia and Carl were safe in the van the rest of us looted the shops. There wasn't much, but we found some decent guns and a lot of ammo underneath the desk of the Artillery shop, as well as a whole pack of baby food for the sproglet.

It was enough for today.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful stream, rushing blue and silver in the poisoned world she lived in. But her limbs were on fire. Beth screamed as a herd of walkers headed for her happy family sitting near the edge of the stream. Patricia, Otis, even Jimmy, they were all there. But further along she could see Hershel and her mother, Maggie, Rick holding a small toddler, Daryl, Carol, Glenn, even Sophia and that stupid tiger. To Beth's surprise Merle came running towards her, holding a small baby with Beth's blue eyes and Merle's fuzzy hair.

"Hold her!" Merle yelled and threw the baby at her, before diving into the group of walkers poisoning her beautiful stream red; her family were melting in the heat; puddles of pink plastic littered the floor as Beth gazed into the stream and saw herself, short hair, her arms wrapped around a metal stump as the biters pulled her in-

"BETH! Wake the fuck up!" Beth blinked her eyes to see Merle looking at her, concerned, "You were yelling my name in your sleep, baby girl. Am I just that good or-"Merle's smirk fell as Beth wrapped her arms round him and hugged him.

Merle panicked. The only hug he had ever had was from his brother as a young' un and his mother, and she cleared off without a second glance when his dear old Pop started smacking her around a little too harshly. From then there on Merle had taken to looking after his little brother, teaching him only the hard ways of the world through slaps and tough love. Whisky and gin had drowned his sorrows , just like it had drowned their dad when he fell into the river by their shack.

So what he never expected was a seventeen year old to be clasped to his waist, small sniffles erupting from her frail body.

"It's okay, sugar. Seems all I ever do is cheer you up. " Merle joked, gently tapping her shoulder with the butt of his metal stump.

Everyone had already woken up, getting on with their daily jobs. Daryl was out hunting near their woods, Rick and Sophia planning their route. They were almost at the port by now, building up their supplies steadily as they rolled along.

"Beth, will you-" Maggie stopped at the sight of them hugging in their mobile home.

"BETH." Maggie spoke firmly, gesturing for her to join herself, never raising her eyes from Merle.

Beth obediently trotted along and joined Carol in washing their week old clothes. Maggie peered at Merle, his alligator –like smirk pasted on his lips.

"Do I need to-"

"Leave it be, Margaret. Or do I _need _to tell ol' Pop about his new grandchild?" Merle pointed at her small belly, squinting into her fierce blue eyes. The tree's rustled around them as tension hung in the swift breeze.

Maggie sighed, and walked off.

"So, we take that left there, follow the markers, and hey presto, we have arrived at our destination." Sophia smiled, and looked up at Rick. A small furrow creased his brows.

"What about that open stretch of the motorway? Walkers aplenty I bet."

"The truck is built to withstand them. And anyway, the holes aren't big enough for those bastards to climb through."

Rick sighed, then smiled at the young woman next o him.

"You have a deal."

They were only a day or so away from the beach and its boats, salt spray filling the air and seagulls cawing from the sky. Merle and Beth had elected to drive the truck, away from the group by a panel of wood behind their seats.

Beth and pulled her knees up as she sat next to Merle, chewing her lip worryingly.

"Stop that. You wanna have crooked teeth?" Merle growled, before putting the vehicle into fifth gear and squashing a half-dead walker. He sighed, wondering how to approach with his next question.

"Do you have a crush on me?"

Beth looked at him incredulously.

"No. In fact, I kinda fancy that walker eating that squirrel by that tree over there. Don't call it a crush Merle. I've had strong feelings for you for a while now. "

Merle forced out a chuckle.

"Keep your wig on, girlie."

"Do you like me?" Beth asked timidly.

Merle sighed, and rubbed his face with his metal stump. The moon had raised high in the night, casing an ethereal glow over Beth, turning her hair gold and her eyes two glints of blue.

"You know I do, sugar. But it ain't as simple as that. I'm too... I'm too old and evil. I never went to school much. But forty and seventeen are pretty far apart."

"You've done what you had to in the times we've been forced into."

"Don't you know what I was forced to do to your sister? To Glenn? I'm a piece of shit."

"Don't EVER call yourself that." Growled Beth, who looked straight at the road, rubbing her bare arms. She was only wearing a thin t-shirt.

Merle sighed, and put his good arm over her shoulders, pulling her into him.

"I have a problem." Whispered Merle. Beth looked at him, surprised. "Now my arm's round your shoulders, I ain't ever gonna be able to let go."

"Then keep it there. Forever."

"As the lady wishes." Merle winked, and drove deep into the night. He didn't notice the slight shine of a rusted car following them.

A gentle pawing woke Sophia, curled next to Rick and Carl. Food and water littered the floor, bullets and guns stored high into the rafters. Edgar growled slightly at Sophia, forcing her to open her eyes and growl back at him.

"Ok, ok, dumb cat."

"I'm afraid, Ladies' and gents ," Merle's drawling southern voice rang through the truck doors, waking the family. "That your beauty sleep's going to be cut short."

The doors flew open as Merle and Beth each grabbed one, leaving everyone to peer out to the blue sea and white sand.

"We have a boat to catch."


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl couldn't believe his eyes.

The air tasted of salt, a breeze whipping through his five o clock shadow and choppy hair, ruffling the tide of white froth from the miles of pure blue water he could see before him. The sand beneath his worn boots crunched satisfyingly every time he shifted his weight.

He had never before seen the beach with his brother. He had to placate himself when he was younger by stealing books from the library and gazing at the pictures of wild jungles and sea adventures. Daryl still had the pictures memorised. He couldn't read.

Everyone next to him had also gasped in wonder of the last remaining beauty on this remaining earth. True, the faint groans of walkers could be heard, and a few seen near the waves, but they were quickly dispatched from Daryl's crossbow.

Carl, meanwhile, had cleared a bit of sand away and set Judith on the ground, letting her squeal happily and start crawling away ; Carol trailed after her, before removing her shoes and digging her toes into the warm sun baked sand.

"It's so..." Maggie breathed.

Daryl silently agreed. It was perfect.

The group stood there for a few more minutes, simply relaxing for the first time in months and watching little Judith play with the sand. Rick closed his eyes and stretched, before looking over to where a shaky pier stood, next to several boats. A few empty stalls stood nearby it, along with a convenience store.

"Here's the plan, guys. " Rick spoke, leading everyone to crowd around him. "I'm going to split you up into different pairs, see how you get along. If we're going to be spending at least two weeks on a boat together, we need to get along fine. Now, Michonne and Maggie, I'd like you two to watch little Judith and finish off any walkers you come across. Carol and Hershel..."

As Rick droned on, Sophia caught something in the corner for her ye.

"Hey guys," The group turned to stare at her. "Don't be bloody obvious. Now, right behind me, left, forty degrees."

The group casually looked, their eyes widening in alarm. There stood the Governor on the tall cliff a short way behind them, his face marked by scars and soot, his leather jacket marked by burning holes. Daryl could smell the ash from here.

"What the fuck do we do, Rick?" Growled Michonne, scooping up Judith, who was grizzling slightly.

They were out in the open, just plain sand and sea for miles. It would take them five minutes to run to the pier; two seconds to be shot down by the mad man with an eye patch.

"Right, Carl, Beth, pretend to go play in the sand and take Judith, fetch those two large rocks, put them in the Asskicker's blanket and bring them back. Don't be obvious!"

Rick slowly cottoned on to what Sophia were saying and spoke hurriedly to them, "Pretend to laugh!"

The group pretended to converse as Beth and Carl hurried to do what she asked. Merle grumbled angrily.

"Why don' we just shoot the bastard down?"

"We don't know if he's got backup, moron."

"Quit your yapping, Darlena-"

"Oi!" Carol snapped, glaring at the two brothers. The sky was beginning to darken; a storm was approaching. Beth and Carl returned with the items Sophia requested, and she hurriedly tucked the child into her basket whilst giving the rocks in the blanket to Maggie.

"Now, Rick, Sophia and Daryl, go find a decent boat- and hurry. Merle, Glenn and Beth, go scavenge the remaining stores. The rest of us will stay with the baby and keep an eye on that bastard."

The group looked at the newly assertive Carol, before jogging off to do as she asked.

TWD TWD TWD

"What about that one?"

Rick, Daryl and Sophia were in the midst of the boats on the pier, shooting down a few walkers as they strode to pick a new home for their family. The harsh wood had become remarkably sun lightened through the months, creaking every time one of them moved. Rick could just see Merle and Glenn carrying out tinned food to a wheelbarrow Beth was holding.

"How about that one?" Daryl muttered. The boat was large, easy enough to fit twenty people on it. It had a crisp white sheen and plenty of space for Carl and Judith to run, or crawl, around.

"How many rooms has it got?" Sophia asked, pointing her gun at a particularly nasty walker heading to them.

Rick climbed the ladder to the top of the boat and quickly scoured for walkers. When given the all clear, Rick popped his head down below the bilge, and grinned.

"Seven, along with a small kitchenette and captain's room. All together, if we have them sharing, this is the boat for us. "

"Brilliant!" laughed Sophia, and dumped her rucksack on the deck. The sea breeze gently tousled her ginger curls, lightened with the sun.

Daryl joined her near the wheel.

"Do you even know how to drive this tin heap?" he smirked.

Sophia looked at him with her soft green eyes, and smiled.

"There's a first time for everything, toots."

Daryl laughed quietly, and looked out to the sea.

"Where's Edgar?"

"Oh, he decided to have a cat nap inside the truck, lazy sod."

As Daryl leaned down towards Sophia's lips, Rick emerged from the captain's deck, grinning.

"I've found the manual!" Daryl groaned, and looked towards him.

"Right. Push that red button, Soph, and put that gear stick that way. That'll apparently put the boat into backward reverse."

Merle and Glenn had by this time joined them near the pier, and called out to Rick.

"Can we start putting the cargo on the ship?" called out Merle.

Sophia nodded, and jumped off the side to start loading the mounds of tinned food into the Captain's quarters.

Daryl looked down at Glenn. "Hey Chinaman, where did you get all this?"

Glenn grinned. "We broke into that survivalist sea shop and took all his extra stock. He also had some baby clothes from his daughter, we think."

When the five had finished boarding the boat, Beth had joined them on the boat, holding a few bags of cardboard food. Sophia grinned at her.

"What's in there, Blondie?"

Beth blushed and handed it to her. "Cat food."

Sophia laughed, showing her canines, and hugged Beth, causing her to squeak slightly. Merle smiled at the pair, before carrying on with moving the food to the rooms.

Rick joined the pair and smiled, relaxing his frown lines for once.

"We ready?"

Sophia nodded, and put on her military jacket.

"I found this in the captain's room!"

She said, and hurried to the wheel. Pressing random buttons and holding her breath, the boat gently coughed soot from its exhaust, and started gently chugging. Putting the boat in reverse, the gentle waves rolled against the whitewash of the ship.

Rick laughed, and shouted, "All aboard!"

The gentle waves rolled onto Carol's feet as she relaxed next to Hershel. The chance to let go of the tightness in her chest was a rare thing these days, and Carol relished it with vigour. Having Sophia at the prison and now part of the family had brought back some memories of her own Sophia... Like how four years ago when her darling asked for a pet dear old Ed smashed her head into the wall.

"Hey! Look!" Carl shouted, alerting them to the boat heading their way. Michonne laughed slightly.

"Well I'll be damned."

The massive vessel had cut through the rippling waves, before stopping a few feet away from the upward slope of the sand. The five jumped out of the boat, rolling towards the few standing on the beach with their mouths open.

"Holy shit guys!" laughed Maggie, coming up to hug Glenn.

"Right, start boarding the boat with the belongings from the truck, and we'll be on our way!" rick said, a huge grin pasted on his mouth. Not even the walkers he could see heading towards the group could dampen his spirits.

Whilst the group started to throw whatever they could find from the truck into the boat, Edgar snuck out and lightly padded up to Sophia, purring. He almost reached her shoulder.

"Oh, you've woken up, you lazy git?" smiled Sophia, bending down and scratching his ears. A shadow suddenly appeared over her, the birds and group going deathly quiet.

Standing up slowly, the first thing she noticed was a gun pointing directly on her forehead by the one person she hated more than anyone. The governor.

"So we meet again, Philip."

"Indeed we do, Miss Bowles."

The only thing Sophia could hear was Daryl yelling out and roaring at them, faintly hearing a scuffle and Merle's low rasp soothe her... her Daryl.

The sun had almost gone down by this point in the day, the high tide climbing higher and higher on the beach.

"What will it take for you to buggar off back to your decrepit town?" Philip smirked, fresh blood oozing from his cracked sores on his face.

"I want the baby and Michonne."

"Then put the gun down and I will go and talk to them."

As he lowered the gun, Sophia walked back to the group, who looked as if they were in shock. The air had turned freezing cold.

"Merle." Carl spoke quietly. "Go up to him, give him the rocks in the blanket and stab him. Me and Maggie will have your back covered."

Merle looked at the young boy for a moment, and nodded.

"I trust you, Carl. Gimme' that and don't let me down. "

Merle took the rock pile from Carl's small hands and stood straight, before turning and gazing at Beth, who stood next to Michonne. She walked a step forward, a tear dripping down her cheek.

"Don't go."

Merle looked at her, and sighed. He walked up to Philip, holding the rocks hidden in the blanket gently.

"Where's Judith?" Sophia whispered to Carol.

Carol slowly moved her head to the boat.

"Hidden in the tire."

Carl and Michonne had their guns pointed at the Governor as Merle operated the trade. Philip gently took the pile of rocks to his chest, cooing gently. His frown deepened when the fake baby didn't respond.

"What- "

Dropping the pile of rocks, the governor let loose a hard and heavy punch to merle's chest, making the grown man buckle like a baby, before letting lose a hit himself that sent Philip sprawling into the warm sand.

"Shoot him!" Merle roared, before taking a dive onto Philip's jerking body and beating his face, rolling around in the sand. The sounds had attracted a few walkers to the vicinity.

The two men were screaming, Daryl joining into the fight, Carl and Michonne circling for a decent shot whilst Beth was held back by a shocked Carol. Sophia yelled at Carol and Hershel to board the boat, whilst pulling her bow and arrow out of her rucksack. Ignoring the twinges in her sprained arm, she screamed at her family to move out of the way. They all stood, Rick holding Philip back.

"This is for everyone who has suffered by your hand, you dirty bastard." Sophia's clear British accent rang out as she fired the arrow into his chest.

She, Merle and Daryl all stood and dusted them off, before heading to the boat, leaving Philip's heaving body behind for the walkers circling nearby. Beth ran to Merle, jumping into his out stretched arms and kissing his cheek hurriedly.

"I'm so glad you- MERLE!" Beth screamed, and shoved him out of the way, sending him sprawling on the sandy ground.

The bullet sound did not just bite Beth's arm, but everyone standing there at the time. Merle roared in fear and shook Beth's heaving body, her eyes glassing over as Maggie yelled out, Glenn holding her. Whilst Merle grabbed Beth's body and ran to the boat, the last thing Sophia saw before running to the ship with her tiger and rucksack was Philip's body being torn into by the walkers she had forgotten to shoot.

Climbing the ladder and drawing up the anchor and ladder, she hurriedly pressed the boat into forward gear and started the boat off with a jolt, whilst Hershel and merle crowded around Beth's jerking body. The bullet had pierced right through her arm.

Their journey had started, in the worst possible way.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd love it if people could review this story as I love knowing what my fans think of this little story; MASSIVE KUDOS to GirlWithALoveFanficition who is absolutely lovely in giving support. Thanks for reading this story!**

* * *

The sky was beginning to lighten, thick splodges of light raining down on the tired crew and their boat.

It was a few hours since Beth had been shot, spent mainly in shock and worry. Whilst Sophia manned the wheel, stone-faced, the rest of the small family had huddled around a crying Maggie whilst Hershel and Merle sat in a small room, operating on Beth's arm.

The clanking steps of the deep belly of the boat broke everyone out of the stupor.

"What..." Daryl trailed off, before looking at his brother who had just opened the door. His smile was clear as he rasped,

"She's fine."

A loud cheer swept through the group, hugs and kisses being shared out equally. Daryl looked for Sophia, before he noticed her sneaking off to the captain's room and returning.

"Hey guys! Anyone up for celebrating?" laughs filled the deck, wine and champagne being shared out to even Carl.

"There's some champagne on the poop deck," called out Glenn, to which Sophia sniggered. Daryl chuckled at her as they all settled down to feel the sun's rays beat down on their faces.

Rick grinned as the group settled down on the deck, watching the sun rise through the muggy cloud.

"I never thought we'd be able to make it out of Georgia, but here we are." Happy murmurs sought to agree with him. "But I have a pretty strong feeling we're all going to be very happy in Africa." His eyes were trained onto Sophia.

The person in question looked up from where she was grooming Edgar and smiled fiercely. "Judith and Carl will love it. There are streams that go on for miles, wild animals, territories and jungles to explore, and I don't doubt plenty of decent food and water."

"I remember Africa, "spoke Michonne, looking up from her swig of the wine. "The sun seemed to go on for miles."

"You lived in Africa?" Carl replied, astonished.

Michonne smiled slightly as she looked at him. "Yeah, with my grandmother and father. I came here when I was ten years old to live with my mother and escape the Rwandan Genocide. My family were part of the Tootsie clan. But it's thanks to my father that I have my wild Katana skills." Maggie looked up and grinned at Michonne.

"Back in China," Glenn started timidly, ""Me and my mother went to see this display the Government had put on for the Anniversary of Communism. It was amazing. We had our samurais wielding the swords and showing off awesome kung fu moves!"

"That's so cool!" Sophia spoke, eyes shining in wonder.

"When we lived in dear old England, the guards my grandmother employed were never allowed to move outside one of her houses. We had so many Yankees turn up and try to spook them, but they never did!"

Everyone laughed at Sophia's happy face, until Judith decided to grizzle from Carol's arms.

"Da! Da!"

"I think she wants' you, Rick."

Rick simply smiled and leaned back onto the boat.

"Wait for it, Carol."

"Da! Ol! Ol! Da-ol!"

Daryl grinned, showing off his sharp teeth, before taking 'Asskicker in his arms. The gentle squealing of Judith made everyone soften for the time being.

"Guys, "Maggie started to say nervously, "I have something I want to tell you. Seeing as we've had several near misses in the past few days...it made me realise life is a Now or Never choice. And, I want my life to be a Now. I'm...well, I'm pregnant. "

Shocked silence filled the deck of the boat, until a stray wave flopped heavily at the side of the vessel and brought everyone back to Earth. Glenn was the first to smile, his face a pure white.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? This is brilliant!" he shouted happily, hugging Maggie till her face went a deep scarlet red. Happy muttering filled the deck, until the sound of a door opening made everyone jump. There stood Beth, her arm tightly bandaged and gauzed, being held slightly by the elbow by Hershel, his face frowning in worry.

"Maggie?" Hershel said, his eyes concentrated on her stomach.

A tension filled silence filled the deck, before Maggie yawned and grabbed Glenn by the hand.

"Well, I'm off to bed, goodnight Daddy. "She kissed Hershel on the cheek, before hugging Beth tightly and climbing down the small stairs.

"Yes, I think we all need to hop to bed. Who's sharing with whom?" Sophia asked, looking around the deck.

"I'm with Merle, Daddy." Beth and Hershel stared at each other for a few minutes before he nodded his ascension warily and the couple walked down the stairs.

Sophia hopped over to Daryl tiredly, blinking her large eyes. "Can I share with you?"

"Sure." The offhand remark was betrayed by the huge grin on Daryl's face, as they also joined the other couples for a date in slumber.

"Hey, Michonne?" Carl asked the woman as she picked up her sword.

"What's up, little one?"

"Can I share with you?"

"I'd love to, kiddo. Go grab that one room with the two single beds."

By the time Carol and Hershel had also departed, Rick stood by the helm of the boat, rocking Judith gently to sleep, the rolling waves under his feet soothing the tired babe. A woman in a white dress stood by them.

"You aren't there, you aren't there, you aren't there." Rick muttered. But, oh, god, how he wished she was. He would walk this earth with one bullet for a chance to see his evil betrayer of a wife.

twdtwd

It was in the middle of the afternoon when the group rose, desperate for food and water. Most of them hadn't eaten or slept for a few days, and it was important to keep their strength up on a journey as strenuous as theirs. As Rick began teaching Glenn, Merle, and Daryl how to drive the boat, Sophia and Edgar began to look over the compass and world atlas. Frowning, she called Rick over.

"You need to steer the boat north."

"North would send us to Greenland."

"Bloody hell, north from Georgia, East on the world atlas. We have enough cargo to last us for a week, if we make a pit stop to Spain. Then we go south and land in Tunisia. "

Rick was nodding as Sophia spoke, keeping his ice blue eyes trained on her.

"Sounds good. Maybe we can pick up some livestock around in Spain and bring it over?"

"Yah, I'm sure Daryl would know how to look after some cows."

"Huh. I wish Shane was here. He was pretty good at looking after a cow of mine."

Sophia looked at Rick, thinking about the groups' life before she gate crashed into their prison. She still felt lonely at night, knowing she had a long way to go before earning her place in the group.

"What was your wife like?"

"The most annoying and beautiful person I have had the misfortune to meet."

Daryl joined the pair, a frown hanging off his stocky face.

"The tiger is near 'Asskicker."

As Rick scrambled down to the bowls of the ship to grab Judith, Daryl sat down next to Sophia and pulled her on his lap, grunting as she laughed happily.

"What fun, Yankee!"

"Merle's stuck to Beth's side and I have nothing to do." Daryl ran his nose up Sophia's ear. "I'm bored."

"Well," Sophia purred, blinking her eyes at Daryl, "We'll have to correct that problem... care to play a game?"

As Daryl smirked his approval, Sophia leapt up and shouted "Tig!" at him, squealing when he gave chase.

Life was settling itself down at the boat, ready for the storm approaching.


	8. Chapter 8

It was past night when Sophia finally stalled the boat and leapt down the stairs to find her bunk with Daryl. The belly of the boat consisted of a long corridor, with doors lining the long silver entrance. Murmurs and mutters filled the cavern with soothing noise, calming down Sophia slightly. She spotted Edgar snoozing on top of the bolted down kitchen table. Jogging slightly, Sophia knocked on the fourth door on the left, before stepping in.

Soft light glinted down on Daryl on the bed, cleaning his few knives. He looked up, smiling, before quickly becoming concerned with seeing Sophia stand there, sniffling, a lone tear dripping down her cheek. Jumping off the bed, he quickly leapt to Sophia and gathered her in her arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, checking her for bites or bullets.

Sophia simply sobbed into his arms, before dropping on her knees to her rucksack and pulled out a shining scabbard; she lifted the dagger out of the diamond- encrusted case, before pulling it to her wrists.

"NO!" roared Daryl, grabbing her hands and pulling her towards him, before picking her up. They lay on the bed, silently, save for the sniffling of Sophia tucked into his neck.

A few minutes later when she had settled, Sophia finally lifted her head from Daryl and blinked her forest green eyes at him. They didn't notice the whole boat had gone deathly silent.

The clouds were beginning to darken.

"I...I..." Sophia stuttered, searching for the right words to convey her disgust. She finally smothered the butterflies in her throat and muttered,

"Come outside."

When they had reached the deck, Sophia pointed to a large lump not far from the boat. When Daryl had finally focused his eyes, the large mound had finally floated further into view.

It was a dead shark, rotting and fermented beyond belief, most of its bones melted away for warm muscle and organs. But what had Daryl dry retching was the sight of a half of a small toddler walker, it's lower body scalped out and bite marks littering it's pus filled skin, hidden inside the cavern of the shark, desperately knawing on a piece of liver.

"Go. Now." Daryl's hard voice reached Sophia's ears as she stood by the helm of the boat. Desperately pushing the gears forward, the boat racing along at full throttle, riding the tips of the white waves. A cacophony of yells and angry muttering sounded from beneath the deck.

Whilst Sophia stared straight at the dark blue waves, Daryl came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, sighing gently.

"How long now till we're at Spain?"

"About four days, give or take. We've been on the boat for... two days, I'd say by the look of it."

Daryl frowned, etching years onto his face with a mere scowl.

"I don't like the look of those clouds."

The night was still dark yet, but a small glint of a sickle like moon shone down on the deep dark clouds that hung menacingly near the boat. A crack of thunder alerted Daryl to the danger. Grabbing his girl's hand he pushed her down the stairs, following behind her swiftly.

"Everyone up!" he shouted, whilst Sophia banged on the group's individual doors. Some of the most active members, such as Michonne and Merle, jumped up to the small kitchenette immediately, whilst it took most of the others to take a few minutes.

"It's two in the morning!" growled Maggie, shuffling along with a tired looking Glenn.

"There's a storm approaching," said Sophia, stress covering her own face.

"What the fuck do we do?" shouted Merle, pulling Beth closer to him and tapping his metal stump against the wood panels of the kitchen sideboard.

Edgar roared loudly, burying his face in Sophia's shoulder. She gave him an absent minded stroke before returning to the conversation.

"None of us have any experience with boats. Oh, we should have stayed at the prison!" replied Carol, burying her face in her hands.

"Sophia saved our lives! We were sitting ducks before she came to us!" Rick shouted, desperately rocking Judith who had begun grizzling loudly.

Hershel looked ready to retort at the stressed Rick, before a huge jolt to the boat had them all swerving to one side, bags and items and crockery tumbling with them.

"It's begun!" shouted Sophia, rushing up the stairs, Daryl and Rick following closely behind.

The sea was absolute chaos. Huge churning wave smashed into the boat, rumbles and croaks snapping from the multitude of dark clouds shooting down lightening from the heavens.

The rest of the group had by now joined the trio on deck, their mouths open in shock and disbelief. It seemed as if God hated them.

"What the fuck do we do!?" Glenn finally said, stalling the boat as he did so. A huge dollop of water ran over the side of the boat, brief flashes of light and dark battling to open the heaven's floodgates. Rain poured down on them, the only sounds being Judith bawling and the sprays of lightening erupting out of nowhere.

But what really pushed them to desperation was the sight of a wave, huge and fearless, heading straight for them. It was easily the size of the tallest tree in Georgia, and racing towards them in a fearless arc. The group had ten minutes at best before it plundered them with salty water.

"I say we fight to the death!" roared Merle, trying to be heard over the raging sounds of nature.

Sophia scoffed loudly. "This isn't like the Governor, Merle! We can't defeat it with bloody bullets and swords!"

"Don't shout at him!" Beth yelled in her direction, slightly slipping of the sodden deck, only being held up by Michonne.

"Well don't yell at her, it ain't her fault!" shouted Daryl back at her.

"Don't you dare lil' brother! It's your damn redcoat that's got us here, not my girl!" roared Merle, holding himself up on the hand of the deck. The tsunami was about a few minutes away from the family.

"We accepted the deal, Merle! We didn't have to, and she saved us from the governor!" Rick shouted.

Carl started to cry.

"She's sentenced us to death!" screamed Carol loudly, hurrying down the bilge of the boat.

"Right! Well as soon as we get to Spain I'll send you lot back to Georgia myself! I don't need anyone! I survived so far with the evil acts I've committed and I will for a few years to come without you lot of blathering ninnys!" Everyone stared at Sophia, shocked, before the thundering crash of another wave of the ocean soaked them all from head to toe.

Rick shook himself, and started to issue commands.

"Everyone! Tie down and bolt every door or item you can and head down to the kitchenette! Grab the lifejackets and give them to the old and young!"

As everyone rushed around to fulfil the orders Rick had commanded of them, he turned around to see Sophia tie up her ginger hair, before sliding on a pair of Aviators. Standing at the helm of the wheel, she gave it a sharp twist, sending the boat to ricochet to the sid, churning even more water to flood the deck.

The area suddenly went deathly quiet, the air muggy and stifled.

And then, chaos.

The typhoon of thunderous water broke down on them, enveloped in the water. Screams erupted from the base of the boat, the wooden deck collapsing into the bottom. It was as if an ocean had climbed inside the boat, water swilling about and drugging everyone there with its sticky embrace. Sophia and Daryl, holding hands till the last, slowly closed their eyes, breathing in the water that threatened to kill them.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Sun.

Hot, heady, achingly hot sun.

That was all Daryl could feel on his skin, along with the gravel-like taste of sand. Opening his eyes slightly, beating sun blinding him for a second, he quickly jumped to his feet and looked around.

It appeared that they were marooned. A large expanse of sand stretched as far as the eye could see whilst palm trees looked down on the group. Daryl could see small cottage houses in the distance.

Shaking his head slightly, (which left a few blood droplets on the sandy ground,) he looked around, spotting Rick and Carl curled up together under a palm tree. They appeared unharmed. The boat cast a hue shadow, upturned on its side and broken in several places. Daryl ran and jumped into the boat, hearing Judith's drowsy cry, yet she only had a few bruises.

By the time the duo had climbed out of the rotten vessel, a few others had woken, stretching and gearing themselves to face the day ahead.

"Hey, Daryl! Where are we?" Glenn asked, before helping up a sleepy Maggie from the floor.

"What the fuck happened?" grunted Daryl, rubbing a palm over his face. The heady smell of coconuts and sweat was making him feel sick.

"Well," Rick spoke quietly, "Since Sophia parked the boat sideways, we all escaped relatively unharmed. I think most of us passed out whilst we were drifted ashore."

"Where is Sophia?" Rick pointed over to the Brit, where she was casually playing with her sword, sitting next to Edgar. The sharp tone of her whistling was the only sound to accompany the group brushing themselves off.

Before Daryl could go over and join her, Merle, Michonne and Beth joined them from behind the boat.

"Any walkers? I'm really not in the mood to kill the fuckers." Merle groaned, pulling at a huge cut above his forearm.

"Over there." Carol pointed, at a lopsided figure in the distance, before dropping to her knees at the sight.

Daryl felt his stomach drop, sick push its way up through his gullet.

It was Hershel.

Beth and Maggie screamed and raced over as the old man, pus dripping from his mouth desperately reached out to them, filthy claws raking the sand over and over. The group had joined them, Beth grabbing Merle for comfort.

Maggie turned away and was immediately sick, Glenn holding back her hair. Blood danced from her scalp.

Daryl himself was close to breaking point. While he valued and respected the old man, the main loss of his place in the group was surely to be his medical knowledge, which had died with the farmer. It seemed a large piece of wood had impaled the old man's chest, right through him. It wobbled as he roared desperately at the ragtag bunch of misfits.

By this time, Sophia, still wearing her aviators and tattered military jacket, strutted over to the group gathered around Hershel. Grabbing her sword and plunged it through the old man's head, he kerked, spitting blood on the sandy flooor, before lying still.

A grin painted her face as she sat down, pulling her knees to her chest, and began laughing heavily. It was not ordinary laughing, the demented glint in her eye gazing vacantly into space.

Daryl, one of the biggest, meanest, brute's left in the world, was scared. Carl had hid his face in Rick's stained shirt, Carol looking away from the disturbing sight before her. The sun was high in the sky by now, waves rolling towards the group as whispers and howling sounded from the jungle next to them.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" demanded Beth, grabbing at Sophia's arm. Several of the group looked at her in shock- they had never heard sweet, innocent Beth utter such strong words before.

Sophia looked straight at her as she said, still with the ridiculous grin on her face., "The fact that as soon as I find the next airplane in this country I'm going to leave you lot here for your empty souls to be picked over by the crows. Good thing your old man died by my hand...the hatred stirs within you, girl…" Beth's eyelid twitched as Sophia carried on talking. "We're all doomed. All doomed. But no, they didn't want my help. But I need my help. I'm me. They can't steal that, like they stole my help. Thieves."

Rick looked at Michonne, before turning back to me.

"You've gone crazy girl," muttered Michonne, backing away from her slightly.

"Crazy with power my dear. The image you see before you was only created with spit from the witches themselves."

That was it for Beth. She let loose a punch directly to Sophia's bruised face, the redhead simply laughing before kicking Beth down onto the ground. Tumbling backwards, She landed on her dead father.

That was it for the pair. In less than as few seconds they were screaming and clawing each other, held back by only Merle and Daryl. whilst Daryl was trying to whisper soothing thoughts into Sophia's bleeding ear, Merle was barely holding back Beth at all, instead choosing to encourage her fighting tactics.

"Come on, Beth! Harder with the knuckles Sugar!" The rest of the group looked shocked until finally, Sophia let go of Beth's greasy hair and walked off, holding only her sword and Edgar by her side.

"You're on your own, Yankees!"


End file.
